Lead generation contributes to the survival and profitability of a business-to-business (B2B) company. Typically, a B2B company may receive leads based on the initiative of a visitor of its website. For example, the visitor may navigate to the B2B company's “Contact Us” webpage to fill out a form to request more information about a product or service, which results in the generation of a lead. As such, the B2B company, typically, relies on the visitor's initiative to generate a lead.